Ricarius Solivade
Vladimir Solivoda is the only Premier of the Socialist Terran Empire to date. He rules the STE from the Palace of Justice or from his Imperial flagship, the ISS Windrunner, named after his wife's maiden name, Windrunner. History When the Federation was on the brink of collapse, he was a member of the Federation Council, representing Earth. He had this idea of a "Socialist Empire" ever since he joined the Council, and was waiting for the right time to unleash it upon the Galaxy. Luckily for him, that time came near. The Federation soon collasped due to it's growing number of members and it's inability to incorporate them equally into the Federation (see Collapse of the Federation). Immediately after the collapse, the soon-to-be Premier rounded up as many supporters as he could, hoping to build his new Empire. Once he gained enough supporters from ex-Federation member worlds, he then rebuilt the Council, instated his new policies to incorporate all planets equally. and built his Empire from the ruins of the Federation. While it was not as formidable as the Federation in it's earlier days, it grew very fast, surpassing the Klingon and Romulan Empires in a matter of months. However, this latest success was missing something: A leader to maintain this new Empire. Vladimir Solivoda was just the candidate. After Vladimir was put into office, he continued to improve the Empire in ways unimaginable in the Federation. The military grew to extraordinary heights, the economy flourished, and society was thriving. Soon, the Empire became better than the Federation ever was. He then decided to build new ships for the Empire. He started with his flagship: the ISS Windrunner. ISS Windrunner ''See main article: I.S.S. Windrunner ICC-0001 His flagship was built to be the best in the fleet. Better weapons than battleships, better armor than starbases, better shields than those designed for planets, better engines than the finest transports. It was named after a prophecy he had, of a planet that was home to many races, all gifted in supernatural, almost magical talents. He didn't find out where this planet was until much later, but he was able to make out one name: Windrunner. The Windrunner, however, saw little action unless the Premier wanted to witness a certain battle, usually deeming them "Shining Moments of the Empire". Such battles however, were quite rare. The Premier almost never knew of any battles that would be so important as for him to show up. Though his ship was almost never on the battlefield, it would prove more of a match for any enemy fleet. It had enough weaponry to destroy a Borg Cube in 5 minutes, it's shields could withstand even the strongest of weaponry, and it's engines could outrun any enemy pursuer... or victim. The Prophecy Fufilled ''See Main Articles: Sylvanas Windrunner, The Premier's Prophecy Negotiations with the Borg Vladimir was the first person in history to ever open negotiations with the Borg, an almost impossible task. He was able to contact the Queen and convince her to strike a deal, benefitting both sides. The Premier proposed that the Borg Collective make peace with the Empire, and the Borg would receive one of every class of starship at the Empire's disposal, each filled with Terabytes worth of information and data.